seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix
Introduction Phoenix is a 16 year old girl that has lived most if not all of her life behind closed doors. Due to that she tends to act like she doesn't care. While she does in a way fear being caught, She doesn't make a habit of looking behind her. Appearance Before making a run Phoenix wore a blue outfit that was more or less stained with her own blood. After escaping she dons herself in black/blue shorts/pants and green/grey/purple shirts. She does have a dark midnight blue stone necklace that is around her neck. Most of the time her dark dawn hair is in a pony tail or pig tails depending on her mood. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Phoenix has been taught in different ways how to use a sword. However she is more at ease while using two arm length daggers she stole before running away. Hand to Hand Combat Phoenix knows 2 out of the of the 6 Rokushiki. Though she tends to use her own way in a fight she can use Rankyaku and Geppo, However due to her being able to fly Geppo is often never used. She can send most flying with a punch that at times knock a person out. Physical Strength Though Phoenix may not look it. She is stronger then she looks. To most she looks weak however most tend to find themselves flying after saying that. More often times then not she can kick or punch a boulder and it smashes to bits. She does tend to also send it flying however most wonder how it got far from shore. Agility Phoenix can run as if she is flying. Sometime she is. Dodge as if she seen the enemies next movement. And land from high places with ease. All of those are due to her being pushed until she passed out before she escaped. Though even after she did pass out they tended to only make it so she would wake back up before doing more. Endurance No one would know if Phoenix was in pain due to her wearing a mask to hide it. Only those that know what to look for would be able to figure it out. However due to Phoenix going through high amounts of experiments. She is able to withstand any form of pain. Most tend to wonder if she really is a demon due to not showing anything what so ever. Weapons Two daggers she stole before running from the marines. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Phoenix more or less knows how to use this type of Haki. However it is unknown if she can draw it out or not. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Phoenix has been taught this while she was in the marine base. However it is unknow if she can use it or not Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Phoenix has more or less shown no real way of using this. Relationships Crew Family Family was killed a year after Phoenix was born by marines. Allies/ Friends Enemies World government Marines and Cp agents are Phoenix's top enemies. Other History W.I.P Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes I don't give a hoot! Shut up and fight me! Kill or be killed! Give up? Those words have no meaning. I think it's time you shut up. Don't you get it. I Don't care who you are or what you can do. Your just an annoying twit that shall die! Drop dead the whole lot of you! I SWEAR I'LL SEND YOU ALL TO THE DEPTHS OF THE SEA! Three two one. Goodbye. Trivia Phoenix has allot of angry issues and tends to more times then not talk without thinking, That tends to get people to believe she only cusses and doesn't have sense to think before she talks. Related Articles Midnight water Island External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Female Category:Former Marine Category:Pirate Category:Rokushiki User Category:Caring16 Category:One World